cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord of Darkness
|allianceflag = Custom3.png |team = Red |flag_type = National Flag |image_symbol = |symbol_type = |symbol_width = |motto = "There is no life in the void. Only death." |anthem = |image_map = |mapsize = |capital = Angmar |languages = , |demonym = |formationtime = |government = Totalitarian State |image_ruler = |rulersize = |ruler = Lord of Darkness |allianceflag = Custom3.png |alliance = New Pacific Order |allianceseniority = 1/7/2009 |team = Red |teamseniority = 2/7/2008 |statisticsdate = 1/16/2017 |totalpop = 353,007 |civilians = 285,206 |soldiers = 61,827 |soldiereff = 316,755 |density = 3.45 |litrate = 100 |religion = Christianity |casualties = 5,735,667 |attacking = 2,227,062 |defending = 3,508,605 |casualtyrank = 449 |currency = Dollar |infra = 13,999.99 |tech = 59,713.88 |nationstrength = 454,410.349 |rank = 9 |efficiency = 153.41 |landarea = 102,289.294 |environment = |envnum = |defcon = 5 |mode = war |state = |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Realm of Darkness is an enormous, well developed, and ancient nation at 2,962 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Relm of Darkness work diligently to produce Coal and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Relm of Darkness to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Relm of Darkness does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at 'dissolving' any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Relm of Darkness detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Relm of Darkness will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. New Pacific Order Lord of Darkness joined the Cyberverse in December 2008. He spent around a month investigating and examining alliances, trying to find one that would be a good fit for him. Eventually he came across the New Pacific Order's website and forums after conducting some research and decided that the alliance was well organized and professional. He officially became a member of the New Pacific Order on January 1, 2009 after passing the Academy exam. Friendship and Camaraderie Throughout his tenure in Pacifica Lord of Darkness has called many Pacificans his friends and comrades, far too many to list all of them. Among them are individuals including Jesse End, Gandroff, Bilrow, Frawley, Avatar3619, monty, and Iceknave. He is also friends with former Pacifican and President Emeritus of Invicta, Nascar8FanGA. The people who have had the most influence on Lord of Darkness are navblue, Gandroff, Umbrae Noctem, and Jesse End. Professions Past and Present Lord of Darkness has held many jobs in Pacifica. The vast majority of his career has been spent in Military Affairs, but he has also done work with Media and Recruitment. He is probably best known throughout the New Pacific Order for his work in the Praetorian Guard, Imperial Academy, and Military Intelligence as well as for being Imperial Officer of Military Affairs and running the NPO's forum and website. Imperial Leadership Lord of Darkness was promoted to the rank of Imperial Officer of Military Affairs on May 4, 2013. Since assuming this position he has worked hard to modernize all aspects of the New Pacific Order's war machine and increase its effectiveness by removing old, outdated policies and streamlining operations. On March 9, 2016 Lord of Darkness was appointed to the rank of Imperial Regent by Emperor Frawley. Military Command are the people who organize the NPO's war and military efforts, leading NPO Battalions into war, and preparing its defenses against any threat that rises. Battalion NCOs and Lieutenants are soldiers first point of contact within the military when a situation arises. Lieutenants and NCOs are there for a reason - to lead and help members. Above the Lieutenants and NCOs sit the Colonels, and one step above them is the General of the Pacific Army, he last step in the chain of command (named "High Command") before the Imperial Officers of Military Affairs. Members are invited by top ranking officials of Military Command to be a part of them when they display the necessary skill, determination, and responsibility to take on the role of an NCO or Lieutenant. Such invitations are based on an intense monitoring of overall behavior, working ethic, military skills, leadership skills, will, and ability to take responsibility. Being "alright", "ok", "good" or anything the like isn't enough to receive the enormous honor of an invitation to become one of the leading persons who make the military backbone of Pacifica what it is today. This honor is not received by many and not many deserve it. Wielding the power of a Pacifican Lieutenant is not to be taken lightly. Lord of Darkness joined Military Command on March 10, 2010 as Epsilon Battalion NCO under Lieutenant Brennan. On June 6, 2010 he was appointed as Gamma Battalion Lieutenant by navblue. Four months later he stepped down from Military Command in order to lead the Praetorian Guard. Upon being promoted to Imperial Officer of Military Affairs, Lord of Darkness returned to Military Command as Grand Marshal of the Army of the Pacific. Praetorian Guard The 's mission is to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life from those who would choose to harm the alliance, either intentionally or unintentionally. A nation who is not a member of the Order but chooses to fly her colors or alliance affiliation still has its actions associated with the Order. These nations are not part of the chain of command nor are they part of the Pacifican culture and thus can make severe diplomatic missteps, which is something the Guard seeks to avoid. To that end Praetorians work to correct both allegedly innocent misapplications as well as apprehend and expose impostors, spies, pirates, and plotters through a series of proven techniques. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly reshaping and expanding to meet the needs of the Order. Lord of Darkness joined the Praetorian Guard on May 8, 2009. Out of all of his jobs, the Praetorian Guard is Lord of Darkness's favorite. On the 24th of May 2010 he was promoted to Praetorian Centurion and held that position until then-Prefect Gandroff was promoted to Imperial Officer of Military Affairs. On October 21, 2010 Lord of Darkness was appointed as the next Prefect of the Praetorian Guard. During his tenure as High Command Prefect Lord of Darkness left a vast impact on numerous aspects of the Guard's operations. As a Centurion he spearheaded a massive overhaul of every one of the department's guides, rewriting almost all of them himself. This was also something which he continued working on later throughout his career as Prefect to ensure that everything was kept up to date. He also went about drastically improving the Praetorian Guard's records on a variety of subjects ranging from staff to work completed by the department. To this day, several years later, the Guard still maintains some of the most organized records in Pacifica. Beyond devoting countless hours to maintaining the Praetorian Guard's guides and records, Lord of Darkness also implemented a variety of processes to enhance the effectiveness of the work done by the department while at the same time simplifying tasks. He also personally oversaw and coordinated a large scale merger of the old rendition of the Imperial Academy into the Praetorian Guard. With his promotion to Imperial Officer of Military Affairs of May 4, 2013, Lord of Darkness was promoted to the rank of Imperial Prefect in the Praetorian Guard. Military Intelligence The ideal of the department is to keep an eye on the events and actions in the cyberverse to identify, locate and assess situations that could potentially compromise the security of the New Pacific Order and the safety of her members. The growing number of alliances, rogues, and groups that wished to harmed the New Pacific Order prompted it to be created.The ultimate goal of the Military Intel department is to keep the New Pacific Order from harm. The day to day duties of the Military Intel require the maintenance and input of information into information systems to allow MilCom and other leadership to make quick and timely decisions based upon current and future threats and situations. Lord of Darkness joined Military Intelligence in August 2009. He worked hard and showed his dedication to this important department, demonstrating his work ethic. In the words of Gandroff, one of his former fellow Cryptographers in Military Intelligence His ability to maintain that frantic pace without sacrificing quality led to his promotion to Tactical Analyst and later Cryptographer. He has been awarded several Outstanding Intelligence Officer Rewards for his excellent work within Military Intelligence. Lord of Darkness retired from Military Intelligence on May 4, 2013 when he was promoted to Imperial Officer of Military Affairs, however he still maintains Imperial oversight on the department. Media Corps Master propagandists all, the members of the are responsible for the signatures, avatars and video you see, as well as speeches, message development and public relations. The Media Corps is divided into two sections, the and the , aka. Radio Free Pacifica. All of these divisions work together to spread the news and interesting information to all of Francograd and the Cybernations Community as well. The NPO artists create official images for announcements and for use on the forums. They also create complex skins for the forum's monthly themes. These artists are extremely talented and are capable of making any image requested of them, with little or no notice. The artists also spend many hours working on custom images for members of the New Pacific Order without charge. On July 25, 2011, Lord of Darkness was promoted Graphics Editor of Graphic Division of Media because Kean, former Graphics Editor, decided to retire on account of recent promotions within other departments. Lord of Darkness's new task was to make sure that artists took on projects and performed their work not just in excellent quality but also in a timely manner. On August 19, 2011, he was appointed Chief of Media by Imperial Officer Brennan. On October 23, 2012 Lord of Darkness stepped down as Director of Media Affairs after fulfilling a request to take over the department more than a year ago. He retains an honorary position in Media Leadership as a Lorekeeper. Academy The Imperial of the New Pacific Order is an institution that has the final say on which recruits may enter the alliance and which recruits may not. The Academy is where recruits study on everything that has to do with the Order, from Francoism to our Brehon and when recruits feel ready they will then take an exam where all that they have learned will be tested to the limit. The recruits are only fully accepted as members of the Order when they pass the said exam. Lord of Darkness joined the Imperial Academy in May 2009 as an Instructor, grading tests and questioning prospective applicants. His hard work led to recognition by the Schoolmaster of the Academy, and he was promoted to Professor of the Imperial Academy. His current duties include overseeing applicant questioning as well as approving or denying applications and overseeing the academy. He continues the high standards established by the New Pacific Order by ensuring all new members are on par with what is expected from members of the New Pacific Order. On May 30, 2010 Lord of Darkness was promoted to Faculty Dean of the Imperial Academy. Following the disbandment of the Imperial Academy, Lord of Darkness retired from the defunct department's leadership. Recruiting Corps While the NPO has had versions of the in the past, the current Recruiting Department emerged in its modern form in April 2007 as a project started by TrotskysRevenge and Sir Donald R. Deamon. The ultimate goal of the RC is simple: to bring in new members on a daily basis. The day-to-day duties of the Recruiting Corps are to contact new CN players and to persuade them to join the NPO. Recruiters also message established players who have been on Planet Bob for a while but who remain unaligned. Recruiters work to try and convince nations why the NPO is the right place to call home. The Recruiting Corps has set records on Planet Bob for recruiting, and the RC plans to continue their record-breaking feats while always envisioning the achievement of building the largest and most powerful alliance in the world and to continually show growth. During the NPO's reparations following the aftermath of the Karma War, the RC played an integral role in minimizing the loss of members. Tech Corps The Technology Corps, or for short, has seen many different phases since its inception in 2007. However, its mission statement has always been the same: “To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible”. To accomplish this, The Order has gathered a talented group of members, to head a department that has moved over 170,000 units of technology. In addition to providing technology to larger nations, the Tech Corps serves a nobler purpose by helping to stimulate the growth of smaller nations who act as Procurers for the Tech Corps. These smaller nations make up the core body of the department, and can acquire technology at a relatively low cost. They in turn, sell it to larger nations at a fixed-ceiling price. This price makes it unnecessary to compete in the free market. The Procurers then use the profits from their deals to invest in their nation’s infrastructure, thus growing faster. When the Procurer decides that they no longer can procure technology for the Tech Corps, he or she will then become buyers from the same department that they once worked. Awards Ribbon Bar Leadership Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order